Items of Valmasia
The following information is Out Of Character and should be treated as such. Blacksmith Weapons that can be bought from the Blacksmith. *'Wooden Sword:' +9 Melee, Price: 50cr *'Novice Staff:' +4 Melee, +7 Force, +2 Cooldown, Price: 150000cr *'Dagger:' +13 Melee, LevelReq: 7, Price: 400cr *'Broadsword:' +16 Melee, -3 Agility, +6 Cooldown, LevelReq: 7, Price: 500cr *'Great Sword:' +35 Melee, -9 Agility, +11 Cooldown, StatReq: 30 Melee, Price: 2000cr *'BattleAxe:' +18 Melee, -4 Agility, +5 Cooldown, LevelReq:5, StatReq: 10 Melee, Price: 500cr *'AssassinBlade:' +20 Melee, +5 Critical, -1 Agility, +1 Cooldown, LevelReq: 20, Price: 120000cr *'BlackSpear:' +19 Melee, +7 Critical, -5 Agility, +7 Cooldown, LevelReq: 7, Price: 20000cr *'LightBlade:' +19 Melee, -4 Agility, +5 Cooldown, LevelReq: 5, Price: 15000cr *'ShonenHeroBlade:' +34 Melee, -4 Agility, +5 Cooldown, LevelReq: 20, Price: 180000cr *'SilverAxe:' +25 Melee, +5 Critical, -7 Agility, +5 Cooldown, LevelReq: 10, Price: 50000cr *'MajesticBlade:' +22 Melee, -4 Agility, +6 Cooldown, LevelReq: 15, Price: 50000cr *'BerserkerBlade:' +38 Melee, -5 Agility, +10 Cooldown, StatReq: 45 Melee, Price: 45000cr *'Claymore:' +35 Melee, -9 Agility, +8 Cooldown, StatReq: 30 Melee, Price: 45000cr *'Titan:' +80 Melee, -15 Agility, +13 Cooldown, StatReq: 70 Melee, Price: 115000cr *'Katana:' +29 Melee, -8 Agility, +6 Cooldown, StatReq: 20 Agility, Price: 45000cr *'Abraxos:' +30 Melee, +5 Crit, +1 Cooldown, LevelReq: 28, Price: 280000cr Master Blacksmith Items that can be bought from the Master Blacksmith. *'EliteKatana:' +30 Melee, +16 Crit, +4 Cooldown, LevelReq: 25, StatReq: 30 Agility, Price: 250000cr *'EliteAssassinsBlade:' +27 Melee, +6 Critical, +1 Cooldown, LevelReq: 22, Price: 250000cr *'EliteAbraxos:' +38 Melee, +11 Critical, +1 Cooldown, LevelReq: 28, Price: 500000cr *'BlueStaff:' +4 Melee, +9 Force, -7 Agility, +2 Cooldown, LevelReq: 25, Price: 800000cr *'HolyStaff:' +11 Force, +2 Cooldown, LevelReq: 35, Price: 1400000cr *'Wooden Staff:' +13 Force, +3 Cooldown, LevelReq: 40, Price: 2500000cr *'VoidCaller:' -2vit, +17 Force, +3 Cooldown, LevelReq: 40, Price: 2700000cr {Subscribers} *'GreatAxe:' +130 Melee, -5 Agility, +15 Cooldown, LevelReq: 35, StatReq: 110 Melee, Price: 1600000cr *'Warhammer:' +128 Melee, -15 Agility, +11 Cooldown, LevelReq: 35, StatReq: 120 Melee, Blunt. Price: 2400000cr *'RedAxe:' +48 Melee, +4 Critical, +4 Cooldown, LevelReq: 25, Price: 200000cr *'BlueAxe:' +48 Melee, +4 Critical, +4 Cooldown, LevelReq: 25, Price: 200000cr *'Naegling:' +6 Will, +90 Melee, +9 Force, +10 Critical, +1 Cooldown, LevelReq: 45, Price: 5000000cr {Subscribers} *'Combat Gauntlets:' +65 Melee, -20 Critical, +4 Cooldown, LevelReq: 30, Price: 300000cr *'ExorcistCombatGauntlets:' +44 Melee, -15 Critical, +4 Cooldown, LevelReq: 15, Price: 180000cr *'Ultimate Gauntlets:' +110 Melee, -25 Critical, +3 Cooldown, LevelReq: 38, Price: 1000000cr *'EliteHalberd:' +42 Melee, +12 Critical, -10 Agility, +6 Cooldown, LevelReq: 29, StatReq: 50 Melee, Price: 220000cr {Subscribers} *'EliteSHortsword2:' +35 Melee, +2 Cooldown, LevelReq: 15, Price: 150000cr {Subscribers} *'EliteCrimsonBlade:' +75 Melee, +3 Cooldown, LevelReq: 35, Price: 1500000cr {Subscribers} *'RuneBlade:' +5 Will, +35 Melee, +3 Force, +8 Critical, -4 Agility, +1 Cooldown, LevelReq: 35, Price: 1500000cr {Subscribers} *'RedEmeraldBlade:' +40 Melee, +3 Force, +10 Critical, +2 Cooldown, LevelReq: 34, Price: 900000cr {Subscribers} *'EliteDragonSlayer:' +115 Melee, -15 Agility, +12 Cooldown, StatReq: 100 Melee, Price 600000cr {Subscribers} *'EliteScythe:' +54 Melee, +15 Critical, +5 Cooldown, StatReq: 80 Melee, Price: 560000cr {Subscribers} *'RuneCleaver:' +65 Melee, +12 Critical, +4 Cooldown, LevelReq: 25, Price: 700000cr *'Buster Blade:' +70 Melee, +10 Critical, +4 Cooldown, LevelReq: 25, Price: 800000cr *'Judicator:' +75 Melee, +5 Force, +10 Critical, +1 Cooldown, LevelReq: 40, Price: 2000000cr {Subscribers} *'Gyrdos:' +95 Melee, +10 Critical, +3 Cooldown, LevelReq: 43, Price: 3000000cr *'Sentinel Spear:' +90 Melee, +20 Critical, +30 Cooldown, LevelReq: 35, Price: 1300000cr {Subscribers} *'Oni Mace:' +70 Melee, +7 Critical, -10 Agility, +8 Cooldown, LevelReq: 30, StatReq: 100 Melee, Price: 1000000cr *'Obsidian Roar:' +100 Melee, +10 Critical, +5 Cooldown, LevelReq: 45, Price: 3500000cr Subscription Shop Items that can be bought from the Subscription Shop. *'DragonSlayer:' +80 Melee, -15 Agility, +12 Cooldown, StatReq: 75 Melee, Price: 300000cr {Subscribers} *'Dragon Slayer - Ultimate:' +150 Melee, +10 Critical, -20 Agility, +15 Cooldown, StatReq: 150 Melee, Price: 3000000cr {Subscribers} *'BlackAxe:' +25 Melee, +5 Critical, -7 Agility, +5 Cooldown, LevelReq: 10, Price: 50000cr {Subscribers} *'Axe & Cleaver:' +100 Melee, +10 Critical, +7 Cooldown, LevelReq: 35, StatReq: 120 Melee, Price: 2800000cr {Subscribers} *'ShortSword2:' +25 Melee, +2 Cooldown, Price: 5000cr {Subscribers} *'Scythe:' +40 Melee, +10 Critical, -6 Agility, +7 Cooldown, StatReq: 30 Melee, Price: 80000cr {Subscribers} *'Morgif:' +75 Melee, +4 Cooldown, LevelReq: 33, Price: 1100000cr {Subscribers} *'Halberd:' +38 Melee, +10 Critical, -10 Agility, +7 Cooldown, StatReq: 35 Melee, Price: 75000cr {Subscribers} *'Drynnwyn:' +30 Melee, +3 Force, -4 Agility, +1 Cooldown, LevelReq: 23, Price: 450000cr {Subscribers} *'Zeren:' +30 Melee, +3 Force, -4 Agility, +1 Cooldown, LevelReq: 23, Price: 450000cr {Subscribers} *'Aquablade:' +30 Melee, +3 Force, -4 Agility, +1 Cooldown, LevelReq: 23, Price: 450000cr {Subscribers} *'Shadowblade:' +30 Melee, +3 Force, -4 Agility, +1 Cooldown, LevelReq: 23, Price: 450000cr {Subscribers} *'Terra:' +30 Melee, +3 Force, -4 Agility, +1 Cooldown, LevelReq: 23, Price: 450000cr {Subscribers} *'CrimsonBlade:' +41 Melee, +3 Cooldown, LevelReq: 31, Price: 400000cr {Subscribers} *'Strata Staff:' +5 Will, +10 Force, +5 Cooldown, LevelReq: 35, Price: 2500000cr {Subscribers} *'Rainbow Staff:' +13 Force, +3 Cooldown, LevelReq: 40, Price: 2500000cr {Subscribers} *'War Mace:' +115 Melee, +15 Critical, -10 Agility, +9 Cooldown, LevelReq: 40, StatReq: 120 Melee, Price: 2800000cr {Subscribers} *'Thunder Drum:' +155 Melee, -20 Agility, +14 Cooldown, StatReq: 150 Melee Blunt Price: 3200000cr {Subscribers} *'Great Axe - Vorceps:' +140 Melee, +8 Critical, +12 Cooldown, LevelReq: 43, Price: 2500000cr {Subscribers} *'Lambent Longsword:' +85 Melee, +1 Cooldown, LevelReq: 35, Price: 1800000cr {Subscribers} Special Items that can be obtained by participating in events, killing bosses or opening the mystery box. *'Greatsword Omega:' +150 Melee, +10 Critical, -15 Agility, +12 Cooldown, StatReq: 120 Melee, LevelReq: 40 {Subscribers} *'Battle Blade:' +21 Melee, +4 Cooldown {Subscribers} *'GemBlade:' +32 Melee, +6 Critical, -3 Agility, +4 Cooldown, {Element: earth} *'Axe - Grandia:' +70 Melee, +5 Critical, +3 Cooldown, LevelReq: +35 {Subscribers} *'Magispear - Noctis:' +40 Melee, +7 Force, +4 Cooldown, LevelReq: 30 {Element: darkness} {Subscribers} *'DaylightWand:' +13 Force, +3 Cooldown, LevelReq: 38 Category:OOC Info Category:Weapons